


The Last Assault

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Light and Dark's rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Assault

Light

All heroes and saviors

Who have faced many battles

Many wars

And had emerged victorious

Without their comrades

Their friends

They are the best of the warriors

They are the Hope

Dark

All villains and freaks

Who have tried to become good

And failed

They are devoid of all emotion

Careless of the mistakes they make

Killing and stealing

They are the Evil

And as they face each other

Raising their weapons

Intent on destroying themselves

Howling death threats across the battlefield

They are filled with hatred and admiration

And so it begins

 _The last charge of the Dark and Light Brigade._

OOO

They collide

Screams and curses fill the air

As traitor against traitor

Sibling against family

Are pitted against each other

In a final attempt

To slay them

They lock arms

And die

All are merciless

All are loveless

And all are trapped

In this immortal endless battle

Forever to kill and suffer

Dowsed in pain

Both physical, emotional

And mentally

And who is the winner

In this massacre?

Chaos.

 _Only Chaos._

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty good poem, eh? Yes, of course it's a poem! Can't you see? (Sigh) Anyway… I just though of this one afternoon a few months after playing Jak 3. If you've beaten it, then you should know that the last line of the first half was actually a quote said by Daxter. If you don't remember go to Scene Player 3 and scroll down to the fourth of the last one. Play the video back.
> 
> Oh, and the reason why put "Only Chaos" at the end is because neither side has won yet in any of the games, and...Well, it's chaotic in a battle, isn't it? Full of blood and gore and destruction...
> 
> I do NOT own Jak, Daxter or the rest of the cast. They belong to Naughty Dog.


End file.
